CoD Imbued items
Imbued items are the strongest and most versatile kind of magic item, they carry with them some kind of weird sentience, meaning they have a will and life of their own. Imbued items often have their own agendas and wishes, and there for a wielder must take extreme care should he go about using an Imbued item. Furthermore such items must be treated with respect, and do not tolerate others of their kind, as such a given person can only wield one Imbued item at a time, as both withhold their powers out of jealousy otherwise. Below is a short sample of Imbued items, including their power, their agenda and the risk with overuse. '' '''Mist cloak (****) '''A Mist cloak is an oft overlooked and underappreciated magical item, most mages only know of their most obvious power and thus discards them for nothing more than a tool for cowards. A Mist cloak helps hide it’s wearer, thus granting him 5 bonus dice on hiding and he can hide nearly anywhere as the cloak changes colour and fabric to match. However, what most don’t know is that Mist cloaks also blocks magical detection, this means the cloak itself doesn’t radiate magic, nor does the wielder underneath. ''Agenda: ''A Mist cloaks agenda is to hide it’s wearer, and will do so to the best of it’s abilities. ''Risk: ''If you wear a Mist cloak for a full 24 hours you’ll begin to fade, while feeling you need the cloak even more. Each hour after that you lose 1 dot of stamina, as the cloak attempts to hide you completely by taking you out of this world. Should you ever reach 0 stamina, through the use of cloak you disappear forever. It requires a successful willpower roll to take off the cloak after 24 hours use. The lost stamina returns at a rate of once per day, after the cloak is taken off. '''Mesh Armour (***) '''A Mesh armour is a simple black shirt made of mesh and plating, it’s enchanted in such a fashion that the fabric and plate expands, retracts and otherwise move to offer the wearer the best amount of protection with no cost at movement. The Mesh armour grants it’s wielder an armour of 4 against kinetic attacks and 2 against energy, while not reducing dexterity at all. ''Agenda: ''The Mesh armour want’s to protect it’s wielder from harm. ''Risk: ''Wearing a Mesh armour for more than three hours in a given 24 hour period, causes the armour to begin rearranging your internal organs and bone structure to offer better protection. Each hour after the third, the character’s limbs becomes stiff and rigid, as the armour moulds the bone and tissue of the body. This increases the characters natural armour value by 1 per hour, but reduces his dexterity. Should a character reach 0 Dexterity through overuse, he completely calcifies and spends the rest of his life as a neat statue. '''Bloodied blade (****) '''The Bloodied blade is a weapon made exclusively for murder, it’s an ordinary sword that modifies the wielders roll by 4 with and AP value of 3. It even cuts straight through magical shields, as it does ordinary armour. ''Agenda: ''The Bloodied blade wants one thing, to murder and kill. ''Risk: ''The longer a person wields the Bloodied blade, the more inclined towards maiming and murder they become. After 24 hours, their decisions to take life is often more callous and they’d do so if given the chance of not being spotted. Unless they make a willpower roll. Each day adds another +1 to the DC to the roll. If the wielder fails this, then they must roll again after another 24 hours with the same DC and increase as the previous roll. Should the wielder fail, they become a variable Jack the Ripper, seeking to murder at least one every night and their vice changes to Lust (Pain). At this point the sword can no longer be put down, and has taken possession of the wielder. '''Monkey’s paw (*****)' ''A Monkey’s paw is a rather famous item, legends tell stories of how some mages managed to bind powerful beings to items and thus force the being inside the item to serve. In the case of a Monkey’s paw, this being could grant any five wishes. These wishes are of incredible value to many a mage, but legend has it there are risks associated with each wish. After having so much as ‘thought’ of making a wish with the Monkey’s paw, the item recognizes you as it’s new owner. It will appear amongst your possessions, on your bed, in you kitchen sink, wherever you look it’ll appear. Each time you see it, you must make a successful Willpower roll, DC +1, or pick it up and make a wish. On a success you have three hours of peace, before it reappears to entice you once more. The only ''